diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Monkey King's Garb
' Monkey King's Garb' is an item set in Diablo III. It is the defensive class set for Monks for level 70. This set can only drop at Torment difficulty. The set is named after Sunwuko, the Monkey King. While this set can be used by any class, it is specifically designed for Monks. Pieces The set consists of six pieces. All six are required to complete the set, but none of them are Monk-restricted. *Sunwuko's Balance (Pauldrons) *Sunwuko's Crown (Helm) *Sunwuko's Leggings (Pants) *Sunwuko's Paws (Gloves) *Sunwuko's Shines (Amulet) *Sunwuko's Soul (Chest) Set Bonus: *Damage taken is reduced by 50% while Sweeping Wind is active (2 pieces) *Sweeping Wind spawns a decoy every tick next to the last enemy the Monk hit. The decoy taunts nearby enemies and then explodes for 1000% damage for each stack of Sweeping Wind currently active within 10 yards (4 pieces) *Lashing Tail Kick, Tempest Rush, and Wave of Light have their damage increased by 1500% for each stack of Sweeping Wind the Monk currently has (6 pieces) The first bonus is always at 50%, regardless of current number of stacks. The second bonus summons an illusion near the target, as close as possible. Taunt range is roughly 10 yards, and it lasts for less than half a second; as a result, it can only damage those that are really close. Once the decoy explodes, taunted enemies will turn their attention back to the Monk. Elemental Damage type of the decoy explosion is chosen by the Monk's highest elemental skill damage bonus. Decoy does not spawn at every target touched by the Sweeping Wind, and its internal cooldown appears to be equal to attack period. For the last bonus, damage buff is multiplicative to all other modifiers. With Vengeful Wind, it can award up to 19,500% additional damage. Kyoshiro's Soul is very helpful for this set, as it allows keeping Sweeping Wind active between battles without need to refresh it (which costs a healthy portion of Spirit). Development Originally, this set was also giving a 20% increased damage with a Daibo (despite the Game Guide saying that it required a "combat staff", staves and polearms would not suffice). It was removed in patch 2.1.2. It also summoned decoys based on Spirit spent, not casting skills. In result, the most popular skills to spend Spirit were Mantras, which had no cooldown and no animation.The Lightning Talk: 10 Items in 10 Minutes feat. John Yang Prior to 2.4, it had different set bonuses: decoys were summoned by Cyclone Strike, Exploding Palm, Lashing Tail Kick, Tempest Rush or Wave of Light, exploding for 1000% damage within 10 yards radius. When decoys exploded, damage of Cyclone Strike, Exploding Palm, Lashing Tail Kick, Tempest Rush and Wave of Light would be increased by 500% for 3 seconds. Prior to 2.6.1, the 6-piece bonus worked differently: it would make the skills consume a stack of Sweeping Wind in exchange for 3000% increased damage. This was eventually replaced with a passive buff dynamically based on the number of active stacks. References